Ayano Aishi
|status = Deceased |birth = 1998 |death = 2017 |cause = Bullet wound to the head |nationality = American |residence = For World, U.S. Italy (formerly) |family = Velma Bannister (mother; incarcerated) William Aishi (father) Edgar Woe (brother) † |affiliation = Pizza Shop |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #7: How to Kill Me (s1) }} Ayano Aishi was a suspect in the murder investigations of her brother, poet Edgar Woe, in How to Kill Me (Case #7 of For World). Profile Ayano was a 19-year-old asylum patient at Gryphon Sanctuary. She had short, messy black hair. She wore a blue dress with white leaf designs and sported a pearl necklace with matching earrings. Ayano was known to garden. Events of "Criminal Case" Ayano became a suspect after Maddie and the player found her origami cat asking for "help". When asked why she wrote the message, she said that they were "all drowning here" and that the "patients cling to each other and weigh each other down". When informed about the murder, she said that she didn't know who the victim was as she didn't bother to learn the doctors' names. She then invited them to see her again. Patricia was spoken to again about a straitjacket that bore shavings from her truffles. When asked about the doctor that put her in the straitjacket, she said that the victim had restrained her to punish her as he supposedly feared her knowledge, prompting him to restrain her and put her into solitary confinement. She then said that his death was fitting punishment for him. Ayano was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Velma Bannister for son's murder. Murder details Ayano was found in the basement of Gryphon Sanctuary with a bullet in her head. Per Dick, the single shot to her head killed her instantly, but the killer couldn't help but check her pulse to make sure that she was dead. This allowed him to find traces of oats, milk and honey on the victim's neck, which were all ingredients in porridge. This meant that the killer ate porridge. At the scene of the crime, Maddie and the player found a gun in a locked toolbox. Per Rose, bullets from the Besson .32 matched the bullets that Dick retrieved from the victim's skull, confirming that it was the murder weapon. Despite the killer having wiped the gun clean, she was able to deduce from the wear and tear of the gun that the killer was right-handed. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Carla Hyde, a nurse at Gryphon Sanctuary. Upon admitting to the murder, Carla said that she was in cahoots with her sister, Gwen, aka "The Devil". She said that in addition to masterminding murders, they also got paid by rich people to intern bothersome but sane individuals, much like Ayano. Because the Squad had jogged up Patricia's memories, she remembered seeing Sylvia with William. Not wanting to be exposed, Sylvia shot Ayano with a Besson .32 revolver. In court, Gwen refused to name her employees, so Judge Lawson sentenced her to life in prison. Gallery AAishiFW.png|Ayano, as he appeared in How to Kill Me (Case #7 of For World). Ayano_Aishi_Body.png|Ayano's body. CHydeFWA.png|Carla Hyde, Ayano's killer. OG_SUS_107_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims